Chasing The Nightmares Away
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan hasn't slept much at all in days since he hasn't been able to stay with Danny. The nightmares are what's keeping him awake. Aiden knows the only way that Ethan's going to get any sleep is to be with Danny. Don't own written back in 2017. Enjoy


**AN: I own nothing if did things would have been different would have gone more in-depth with twins love lives for one. Wrote this back in 2017 like the others. No actual sex but mentions of it. Mentions of passed abuse from the first pack the twins were in.**

 **Chase The Nightmares Away**

 **Ethan and Danny, Aiden**

 **Summary: Ethan hasn't slept much at all in days since he hasn't been able to stay with Danny. The nightmares are what's keeping him awake and Aiden knows the only way that Ethan's going to get any sleep is to be with Danny.**

The scream that Aiden heard he thought was coming from the movie he had on at first. He didn't know where the rest of the pack was at. Ethan and he had gotten back finding the pent house empty for once. Ethan had crashed on the bed and hadn't moved in two hours. It was why he was in the living room watching SAW two or three, he wasn't sure which. When the movie went to commercial he heard it again. There was no way some laundry detergent commercial had screaming in it, which then turned to an agonizing howl.

Aiden got up tossing his homework on the couch before going to the room he shared with Ethan. When he opened the door Ethan was thrashing on the bed screaming. It looked like he was trying to fight someone off right before he hit the floor. "Shit," Aiden went over taking hold of Ethan shaking him calling out his name. He was trying to get him awake from whatever nightmare he was having. They both had them and some could be down right hell. After the second attempt Aiden let out a medium roar, which got Ethan's eyes to open. Aiden hissed as he felt Ethan's claws go into his sides, but at least his brother wasn't screaming anymore.

Ethan was looking at Aiden, but it took a few minutes before he realized it was Aiden that had him. It was why he'd lashed out, but he retracted his claws now. "Aid, I'm sorry," he had never purposely hurt Aiden. Most of the time it was the nightmares that caused him to lash out like this. They had been mostly gone, but they had come back and he knew why. He sat up leaning against his bed after several more minutes. "Nobody else heard did they?"

"You're safe, they haven't gotten back yet, but I think you could have woken the dead," Aiden sat beside Ethan on the floor. "For the record, if I had been here I wouldn't have let Kali touch you," he put his arm around Ethan pulling him close taking whatever pain he was feeling away. He felt like his own heart was racing at the moment. He still wanted to kick the other alpha's ass for messing with his brother. Neither Ethan nor he could help it when the nightmares came.

"Danny got grounded because we didn't get back til four Monday night, other wise I wouldn't have been here last night," Ethan said glad Kali wasn't around at the moment. She defiantly wasn't the mothering or sisterly type. Her idea of waking some one up who'd woken her was horrible. He'd skipped cross country practice telling coach he was sick. It hadn't worked at first, but Danny had backed him up. He'd promised to explain later, but he'd fallen asleep on the bed. "I did clawed the shit out her too when I woke up," he smiled glad that he had at least gotten pay back on Kali for what she'd done.

"Servers her right," Aiden grinned knowing that if Ethan didn't want talk he wouldn't. "You okay now? I got SAW something going if you want watch," he loved movies like that, the straight up horror movies where it was people that was psychotic. Whereas Ethan liked more of the action movies like Die hard and Lethal Weapon. They both agreed on the superhero movies being good but they liked different ones. Ethan liked Marvel he went for DC comic ones.

"I'm having nightmares and you want me to watch SAW movies? I'll pass, but you put on something good I'll watch." Ethan wished alcohol would do something for him right now. He would be getting trashed. He had only gotten like two or three hours of sleep in the last three days. It was no longer cutting it and he didn't know what to do.

"How long is Danny grounded?" Aiden asked knowing that Ethan was falling for the human. He probably already had fallen for him. He knew how close they were, he'd actually felt it when Ethan had gone on the cross country trip. The phantom feeling of having sex defiantly had gotten his attention. It was the first time Ethan had ever let anyone inside of him. It was how he'd known that Danny had gotten into every part of his brother.

"Today's Thursday so Monday. I don't think I'm going last this long, they're worse, Aid," Ethan closed his eyes, he didn't want to talk, but it was the same as always. He eventually did talk because sometimes it did make it better. "It was that night we tried to escape right before our birthdays,"

Aiden winced remembering exactly what Ethan was going to say. "You don't have to say anything, bro I was there," he still had the nightmare his self of what the bastards had done to them. "You got to talk to somebody, they thought you were me," Aiden's grip tightened on Ethan's hand which would probably be crushing anyone else's hand, but it felt normal to them.

"Yeah, there is no way I'm talking to Mariel she's creepy at times and whose side is she on. She helps us and them too. I'll be fine as soon as I can sleep again," he would be fine once he could stay with Danny again. He'd thought about slipping in the window, but didn't want to get Danny into more trouble. "Go finish your movie, I'm going back to sleep," Ethan got up after a few minutes not bothering with the sheet that was in the floor now.

Aiden sighed watching Ethan flop back on the bed face first into it lying so he was across it. "You could at least take your boots off," he laughed at Ethan's mumbled answer of 'fuck me' "Sorry bro, Danny can help you in that department Monday." he tossed the pillow back at Ethan when he got up. "Try and get some sleep," he left their room going back to the living room hoping Ethan would actually sleep. If he stayed there watched his brother Ethan would fake sleeping. He just wanted to protect Ethan like he had always done, but right now Ethan wanted to sleep.

 **~EDA DE~**

It was almost eight when Aiden came back in the bedroom after finish the rest of his homework. He'd also ordered a pizza and finished the movie too glad that Ethan had been sleeping. He'd kept checking on his twin not wanting him to have another nightmare. He'd swiped Ethan's phone earlier trying to see if he could get Danny's house number. It had taken a little, but after acting like he was Ethan he got Danny to give him the number. He was going to use it if Ethan had another nightmare or just go there.

He laid down on his side watching Ethan sleep; he hadn't even shifted an inch since he had lain back down. There were things that not even the Alphas knew about them. It wasn't just when they were in their true alpha form that they could communicate. He closed his eyes placing his hand on Ethan's back taking any pain he might feel away. When he did it felt like he was back in their old pack a week before their fifteenth birthdays.

 **~Flashback~**

Aiden was being held by one the betas in the pack. Ethan and he had almost gotten to the river, but they had been grabbed. If they had just been faster they could have gotten there and would have been free. It was the first time in six months that they'd tried to get away from the pack. It had been his idea this time thinking if they made it they could have a chance. The pack couldn't tell them apart, which was why most the time Aiden claimed to be his brother. He protected him no matter what, like he did now.

Their alpha had already gotten Ethan though and was convinced it was him. The bastard hadn't even waited to get back to where they were staying to punish them. Aiden had watched while they shifted before attacking Ethan. They had started biting him everywhere, he'd felt the pain too with their bond. He knew that they'd planned on doing it to him so Ethan could watch. However, they had grabbed the wrong twin. Aiden had screamed for them to stop and for the most part Ethan hadn't given into what they'd wanted. He hadn't made a sound even though it had hurt like hell being bitten by seven different werewolves at once.

It hadn't been until they had flipped Ethan over and started using their claws too that he'd heard the first sounds from Ethan. He'd been screaming for them to stop, he'd tried to fight the beta that had him. They'd kept going back and forth from back to front on where they where biting Ethan. It had felt like hours until they stopped, but it had just been one. They'd let Ethan heal some before going back to work until his brother had been screaming.

When it had been over they'd turned started kicking Ethan until he'd passed out. They'd gone after him next viciously kicking at him until his ribs had broken. If it wasn't for his healing they probably would have died. That hadn't even been the worst part of that night. It was the one thing he hadn't told Ethan. He didn't want his brother to know what they'd planned for him, which they'd done to him.

 **~End Flashback~**

Aiden was pulled from the memory by the screams that weren't coming from the past. It was Ethan screaming now, which had him once again shaking him awake. He had to find a way to get the memories out of Ethan. There was no way he could keep doing this until Monday. Neither one of them would get sleep nor was the rest of the pack going take it well either. It took a long this time to pull Ethan from the nightmare, but once he did he knew where they were going.

"Get a shirt on, we're going to see Danny, you need to sleep and I can't even keep them from happening," Aiden let his eyes change back hating that he'd had to use his alpha voice on his brother. It was an unspoken thing between them; they'd never use it on the other. He hadn't had another choice though hoping the others weren't back yet. He might not like Danny because Ethan had fallen for him, but it was clear. Danny was the only one that could help his brother right now; no sleep was going have them both in trouble.

"He's grounded how the hell are you going do that?" Ethan asked, but he was getting his shirt and reached for his keys.

"I'll think of something," Aiden said easily getting the keys from Ethan, "No way are you driving, you about crashed on the way back from school. We take your bike and I'll walk back or something," he was glad when Ethan didn't argue with him. They couldn't really die unless their heads got cut off, but he didn't want to feel the pain of Ethan crashing the bike.

"Aid, what did they do to you?" Ethan asked looking at his brother, he'd felt Aiden's pain from what he'd been remembering when Aiden had grabbed him. He had tried to get at the memory that his brother was locking away. He knew that it was bad from the pain he had felt, but he couldn't figure it out with his lack of sleep. Werewolves didn't need that much sleep, they could go about two days on twelve hours of sleep.

Aiden handed Ethan his helmet, "I'm taking you to your boyfriend's house and I am going to convince his parents to let you spend the night. Something I really don't want to do, but I am because he makes you happy and the nightmares stay away, I got your back," he didn't answer the question, which he didn't really have to. He knew Ethan knew something he hadn't wanted him to know. "So just go before I change my mind," he hadn't really dealt with it, just locked it away along with all the other bad memories.

 **~EDA AD ED~**

It had not been easy convincing Danny's dad to let him in, but Aiden had done it. Danny had been in his room which was a good thing since he knew them a part. He didn't know if Danny would have said anything, but he was standing outside of his room now. He knocked on the open door finding Danny on his bed doing something. When Danny looked up he really wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't scared of no one, he was an alpha, but Danny tried to intimidate him all the time. It was one of the reasons they butted heads.

"I would say I'm happy to see you, but you're not Ethan, so I'm not going to be kissing you," Danny said looking back at the pictures he'd developed. "What do you want?" he was trying to be nice to Aiden. He was his boyfriend's brother after all so maybe he could give him a chance. He was also wondering why he was here instead of Ethan.

"What I want? Normal, but I'll never get that. I'd really like to sleep, which I can get with your help," Aiden said opening Danny's window letting Ethan in who'd been waiting outside it. "Ethan can get sleep too, which will make me really happy," he added. "Now, I'm going back out the window and be myself, you two won't have to worry about your parents kicking him out when I'm done," he went to go out the window, but Ethan grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, little brother," Ethan said giving Aiden a hug knowing they both needed it. "Go see Lydia when you're done, I'll be fine,"

Aiden pulled free after a minute or two looking over at Danny, "Make sure my brother actually sleeps, you two can have sex at school tomorrow," he grinned before going out the window landing without a problem when he jumped from the roof. "You're welcome, big brother," he knew Ethan could hear him.

 **~ED DE~**

Once Aiden was gone and he knew his brother wasn't in hearing range Ethan leaned against the wall beside Danny's window. He felt like he was going to go to the floor, but Danny's arms going around him stopped it from happening. He had been trying to process what he thought might have actually happened. Aiden hadn't said anything, which hurt if it was true, but he was exhausted. He'd just have to wait to ask his brother. He was hoping that it wasn't, but he knew how bad their old pack had been. If they had really thought Aiden was him

"You were lying when you said you were sleeping," Danny shook his head moving them over to his bed sitting on the edge of it. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked knowing that Ethan was in need of sleep bad. Aiden had brought him here when the younger werewolf tried to bait him at times. He knew that it was bad if this was the result of the last few days.

"I got you grounded; I figured it was better if your parents didn't see me for the week. Your mom can be scary, babe," Ethan took comfort in Danny's hand moving over his back. "Your dad has guns that have bullets in them, so I decided to attempt to sleep in my own bed," it just hadn't worked and now he was here. He breathed in Danny's scent already feeling comforted. He didn't understand how one person could mean so much, that wasn't his brother. He'd fallen for Danny and there was no doubting it.

"I don't think they'd really hurt you, now my exes sure, but besides us being out until four and being caught making out on your bike," Danny grinned at that memory, "You haven't done anything wrong. So if Aiden does whatever he thinks will work then I don't think you're going be shot if you go to sleep." His parents really did like Ethan, but if they hadn't he would have still gone for Ethan. He didn't just like Ethan for sex they had, which mind blowing at times. He loved the werewolf because of the person he was behind the bad boy.

"Sleep sounds good," It really did because he'd only gotten eight hours in four days, most of that had been before Aiden had brought him here. He was going to have to do something to repay Aiden for this later. He knew it was a lot for Aiden to admit that Danny was the only one to help him. For so many years they had only had each other and dealt with it. Now, he didn't want to think about going back to that time.

 **~DE ED A~**

Danny got up going to the other side of his bed putting the pictures up that he'd been looking through. It had been what he'd been doing after practice since he'd been banned from seeing Ethan for the week. Once he had them moved he went back to Ethan pulling his boots off and shirt. He hadn't asked why Ethan had faked being sick today, at the time, he'd just went with it. He now knew why, lack of sleep defiantly wasn't good for anyone. Trying to run five miles or more through the woods would probably have had Ethan passing out.

He knew things about Beacon Hills he knew what Ethan really was, which was why he'd been surprised when he'd faked being sick. He'd gone along with it since coach seemed to like him best. There was still an angry red mark that looked like a scar which would be gone before morning. He was guessing one of the other Alpha's that Ethan lived with had done it. He wanted Ethan comfortable so he got him out of his pants too. He'd deal with any trouble it might get him into for having Ethan almost naked in his bed. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex in it before. His parents just hadn't been home.

Danny got Ethan to stand up pulling the comforter back so he could get in the bed. He wanted Ethan completely naked, but that would be pushing it so he left his boxer brief's on. He didn't know what Aiden could have said to get his dad to let Ethan in, well Aiden, but still. He was going have to be nice at least for a few days to the younger twin. Danny went to turn the light out in his room before going back to the bed getting in behind Ethan. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as tight as he could holding him against his body. He wanted Ethan to feel that he was protected. He couldn't take on whoever had hurt his boyfriend in the past or via the fading scar. However, he would make sure Ethan knew he was safe now.

"Go to sleep, I'll protect you, they can't hurt you anymore," Danny intertwined their fingers kissing along Ethan's neck. It had been days since he'd slept that well either, but he hadn't been having nightmares. He could still feel the tension in Ethan's body, he wasn't falling asleep or letting go to the exhaustion. He smiled though pulling out the last resort on getting Ethan to sleep. He'd done it at the hotel when Ethan had come back to the room looking scared. He started singing the song his mom had taught him when he was younger. She'd sung it to him when he hadn't felt good and it wasn't long before Ethan was asleep. "I love you, my wolf," he said drifting off his self.

 **~ED AED~**

Aiden had thought about going back to the pent house or to Lydia's, but he'd gone back through the window to Danny's room. He had waited until they were both asleep before doing so not wanting to let them know he was there. He didn't think that Ethan would have anymore nightmares with Danny there, but he didn't want to chance it. He'd known that Ethan was falling for Danny, but hearing Danny sing to his brother and the last part after he'd said he loved him. Danny knew what they were, but he didn't let on. It was why he wasn't going say a word that Danny knew; he didn't even think Ethan knew about it.

Bringing Ethan here had been the right thing to do and he'd take the heat if anyone said a word. He'd make sure that Ethan stayed happy, which was why he'd done the one thing he hadn't in years. He hadn't lied for the most part just left the werewolf part out, but he'd told Danny's parents the truth. His brother was strongest person he knew, but he still needed someone to help when the past came back. Danny seemed to be the one to do that, he'd broken all the way through Ethan's barriers and gotten into his heart changing him.

Aiden knew that Ethan wasn't the killer he'd been when they'd taken down their former pack. He wasn't even the same person he'd been when they first got to this town. Danny had shown his brother what it was like to be loved. Something neither of them had had since they were ten. They loved each other sure, but it wasn't the same. Aiden lay back on the floor next to the window using his jacket for a pillow. It put him out of sight if Danny's parents were to look in the room. However, it kept him close enough in case he was needed.

He was going have to start being nicer to Danny because he wasn't going anywhere. He'd make sure no one hurt him either because Danny was the only person that was going keep the nightmares at bay for Ethan. He was the only person that was going have it so they both got sleep too. It might keep his own bad dreams away since when Ethan was having them he did too. Their bond worked over time when they had lack of sleep. Lydia helped his, but right now he was just going sleep where he was. He couldn't admit to his self yet that he needed the Strawberry blonde that much.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
